thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Major General
Major General is a superior commissioned rank in the United States Air Force one must be promoted to with the approval of the current President of the United States. About A major general in the U.S. Air Force is the two-star general officer rank and right above brigadier general. It is equivalent to the rank of rear admiral in the Navy and Coast Guard. Major generals are highly ranked officers who have been selected by many different parties and individuals. Major Generals (Maj Gen) typically serve as Numbered Air Force commanders, vice commanders of 3-star commands, joint task force commanders, warfare center, training center, weapons center, or logistics center commanders, or senior directors on Air Force and joint staffs. In the case of the Air National Guard, they may also serve as The Adjutant General (TAG) for their state, commonwealth or territory. Duties Major generals can serve in a variety of high-level command positions that include but are not limited to: Number Air Force commanders, joint force commanders, air operations centers, training programs, or logistics operations centers. They may also be senior directors on joint staffs or the vice commander to a lieutenant general. Ultimately, major generals may have around 10,000 airmen under their command. Major generals are career officers who have demonstrated a high aptitude for leadership and management over the span of their careers. They are fully involved with the administrative and operational level of the Air Force. Like a brigadier general, major generals are also expected to participate in morale events and to serve as a commander for the Air Force. These morale events include but are not limited to: motivational speeches, hosting morale days on base, and squadron/wing visits. Promotion To be promoted to the permanent grade of major general, officers who are eligible for promotion to this rank are screened by an in-service promotion board comprising other general officers. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to general rank. This list is then sent to the service secretary and the Joint Chiefs of Staff for review before it can be sent to the President, through the Secretary of Defense for consideration. The President nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary of Defense, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a majority vote before the officer can be promoted. Once confirmed, the nominee is promoted to that rank on assuming a position of office that requires an officer to hold the rank. For positions of office that are reserved by statute, the President nominates an officer for appointment to fill that position. For all three of the applicable uniformed services, because the grade of major general is a permanent rank, the nominee may still be screened by an in-service promotion board to add their input on the nominee before the nomination can be sent to the Senate for approval. Since the grade of major general is permanent, the rank does not expire when the officer vacates a two-star position. Tour length varies depending on the position, by statute, and/or when the officer receives a new assignment or a promotion, but the average tour length per two-star billet is two to four years. Demotion and Dismissal Major Generals can only be demoted by Presidential Writ and they are generally dismissed from service either through court martial for extreme mismanagement or treason or honourably through retirement. People Who Held This Rank *George S. Hammond *Jack O'Neill * * * * * * * Navigation Category:Military Ranks